Neuro
by qualls1
Summary: Three different stories about Neuro's annoying life, his sad love life, and his craziness. The second story has a happy ending. the parody thing is for the last story with Dane Cook's Comedy sketch "Creepy guy at work." It so fits.


DISCLAIMER: I love this anime yet I don't own it.

NxY :3 hope you guys like this one cause I think it's okay.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*Start_*_*

Neuro hated Mondays.

For one thing, Slave #2 was taking a day off. He allowed this only once a year.

Then the braid's battery had ran out that day and it would take him awhile to get it back.

And lastly, he was ALONE with Yako. It was drastically hard to live in an office and have nowhere to go, not to mention the thousands of papers he still had to look over, so he couldn't avoid her new "Funny" catch phrase. He stared at her now, a look that said, "If you say it, I'll kill you." but she was too busy smiling, now that she was his mate, he was more… protective of her. And that gave her the perfect advantage to say this. Sure, he was going to throw her out the window a couple of times and catch her at the bottom, but it was worth it.

So now Neuro had to snarl at her while she gave him a smug look. He knew Akane would be twirling like crazy if she was alive at the moment, knowing it was hilarious and suited him perfectly. If only he wasn't so touchy about his real form. Yako knew this, and when he would have enough, she would let it go and act as if it never existed. But until that day, she was going to enjoy herself.

"Don't you dare, if you don't remember our lesson yesterday…." He warned, but she wouldn't listen.

"Neuro wanna cracker?" Neuro hated Mondays.

_*_*_**_story #1 end/ story#2 start_*_*_*

"Don't louse, I'm human now, don't do something this risky!" he warned loudly over the screams, but she only smiled softly at him and acted as if she was ready. He could see it in her eyes. `Goodbye Neuro` His eyes widened as she disappeared into the crowd. He tried his best to push past the others, but his human strength wasn't allowing that. He would have to go back to the underworld soon….

BANNNGGG! The sound echoed through his ears. It stung his human heart. It blacked out his mind. It numbed his muscles. He stumbled forward as more people ran by screaming, it cleared a better path for him. He was led to the young girl writhing on the ground in pain. Her shoulder was bleeding from the bullet and she was hurt.

In Neuro Nougami's time as a human, he had felt love. He had shared it with Yako. She had returned his feeling with the same and they had shared several beautiful kisses. And that feeling only grew. He felt many things when he saw her there in pain. The side one was a sad pain that griped the side of her chest and squeezed. The main one was anger. It filled everything else.

Then, all of the powers he once had came back to him. It was like when he and Yako had solved the HAL case and he ate it. It was a rush that he couldn't control, when he reopened his eyes, everyone was gone. He was alone with Yako in his arms. Her eyes where open and lively. "Yako…." He sighed in relief. She looked up at him in surprise. "Did you do that Neuro? H-How?"She was in shock, but all the same, healthy. He smiled and kissed her. "OWWW!" she hissed into it. "What?" he asked. "You ARE a demon again… so your spit is like toxic." She explained. And he was what he was. He lessened the toxicity in his saliva and kissed her deeply. All was well.

_*_*_*_*I have invented a new story type called Joke fic._*_*_* this one is Dane cook creepy guy at work. This like hit me all of a sudden._*_*_*

_Alright, but you know what? Every job I've ever had, I talk to that guy. I'd find him on purpose and have little chitchats with him. I'd be very interested… yeah. I'd be like "Here's a snickers, peanuts, caramel, put that in your mouth, enjoy that." You know why I talk to that guy? Cause when that day comes and he "FWH" snaps, and he comes in with a sawed of shotgun, walking through the halls… he's gonna get to my office and be all "HHA- Thanks for the candy." You laugh now, but you know Monday morning you're going to be all- "Hey Marcus! How was your weekend? What'd you do? Here, I bought you some pens for your crazy pockets. I know you like pens and I happen to like pens too. We should sit around and talk about pens one day… pens, inks, caps, I love em."_

So Yako was always nice to Neuro. Anyone could see that. But Sasazuka never wondered why. Yako knew that one day, Neuro was going to snap and go crazy, and when he got to her, he would be nicer and more considerate. When she told him this, he laughed and she simply smiled and turned his attention to Ishigaki who was getting thousands of Kishi pens.

Sasazuka never doubted anything else the girl said about assistants. Cause he heard Neuro had gone crazy one day and ran down the HAL hallways laughing like a maniac.

__*_*_*_*_*_*Finish_

_WOO HOO. I got it all done. Well enjoy dis._


End file.
